


Supplication

by Alastael



Series: Somatic Observances [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Cock Worship, Cockwarming, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom!Sam, FaceFucking, Hair Pulling, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Probably ooc, Spanking, Spitroasting, Submissive Castiel, Threesome, dom!Dean, sub!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastael/pseuds/Alastael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have played this game before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supplication

They're watching a movie, Sam and Dean on either end of the couch with Cas stretched between them. His head is in Dean's lap, Sam's hand stroking circles into his lower back, and none of them are really watching the television. Cas's eyes are closed as he nuzzles at Dean's cock, half-hard in his jeans, and Dean is watching Sam watch Cas. 

 

Hands sweep over Cas's buttocks and squeeze. 

 

"What're you doing down there, huh?" He can hear the smirk, so Cas doesn't respond. He's pushing it, he knows, when he feels Dean's fingers card through his hair and pull, discomfort forcing his eyes open and up. He shrugs weakly, and Dean releases him, looking back towards the tv. They've played this game a number of times -- Cas cock-hungry and increasingly desperate while Dean ignores him and Sam teases. It's rare that Sam will make the first move, typically waiting for Dean's instructions or Cas's initiative. 

 

He releases Cas's ass to spank him once his head falls back down to Dean's crotch. Cas twists, confused and questioning, and Sam just smirks, hands sliding along his thighs and up to frame his own straining erection.  When he unbuttons his pants, Cas sits up to switch his positioning, and Dean fixes Sam with an unreadable stare. 

 

Curious fingers trace the inseam of Sam's pants as he pulls his cock out, and Cas watches intently as Sam begins to stroke, slow and tight, up and down the shaft. It makes precome bead at the tip, and Cas leans, tongue out, but Dean's fingers twist in his hair and hold him back. 

 

"What do you think you're doing?" Dean hums softly, tugging. "You didn't even ask."

 

"Dean--" Cas whimpers, low and quiet.

 

"It's not my cock."

 

"Sam," Cas gasps as Dean pulls more forcefully, forcing the angel to look up at his brother. 

 

"Hmm?" Sam groans softly in response, squeezing his dick. 

 

"Please, Sam, please--" Cas breathes, tears willing in his eyes from the angle. 

 

Sam collects the precome with a finger, other hand stilling at the base of his cock. "Oh, you want this?" 

 

"Yes, Sam, please, I want-- I want your cock, please." 

 

Behind Cas, Dean flashes his brother a filthy grin, and releases his hold.  Cas laps at Sam's fingertip before sealing his lips over the head of his cock. Sam's hand falls to the back of his head and he pushes, groaning as Cas takes him in. 

 

"Fuck," He hisses, nudging the back of Cas's throat. 

 

"Such a slut for it," Dean murmurs into the fabric of Cas's shirt as he leans over him, fingers working the jeans off Cas's slim hips. 

 

"Yeah," Sam holds Cas there, feeling his throat work around his length. Cas whines as Dean slides his pants and boxers down, just below his ass, and gently smacks at the flesh. The vibration of it makes Sam buck and Cas chokes, pulling off entirely. 

 

The slap this time is much harder, and Cas's skin blossoms pink. Cas gasps and runs his tongue up Sam's length, teasing the head of his cock before taking back into his mouth and sucking, cheeks hollowed. 

 

"Yeah, that's it baby," Dean's fingers slide along Cas's crack before he slips his thumb in, pressing at his hole, still warm and wet from Dean fucking him earlier. Cas arches his hips, forcing Dean's finger in, and he gasps.  Dean just laughs softly as Sam pulls Cas off with one hand, the other gripping his cock, stroking, making the head bob inches from Cas's lips. 

 

A growl rumbles in Cas's throat, and Sam grins, slapping at his mouth with his cock. Cas just opens wider, tongue flicking against the slit when Sam is close enough. Sam pushes his head back down, hips bucking, as Dean fucks two fingers into the angel's ass with one hand. His other hand is stripping his cock, hard and fast, watching as Cas struggles between fucking himself on Dean's hand and sucking his brother's dick. 

 

When Dean grips his hips and shifts behind him, finally splitting him open on his cock, Cas has to pull away from Sam with a gasp. 

 

"Come on, baby, you can take it," Dean growls as he leans, fingers closing over Sam's in Cas's hair, and from the way the angel shudders under him, he knows Cas is crying, struggling to breath as Sam fucks up into his throat and Dean pounds him from behind. 

 

Sam's free hand curls around the back of Dean's neck, and he pulls, pressing his forehead to his brother's as he nears his climax. "Fuck, Dean-- so perfect."

 

When Dean closes the distance, pressing his mouth against Sam's and forcing him open with his tongue, Sam bucks and comes in Cas's throat. The brothers' fingers entwined in his hair keep him down, forcing him to swallow and choke, and the sight of the angel gagging on his little brother's come punches Dean's orgasm out of him as he buries himself in Cas's ass. 

 

Sam kisses Dean again, thumb rubbing the tense muscles of his neck as he comes. Cas is suckling gently at his softening dick, pausing to kiss and lick him clean, before he takes him into his mouth again, just savoring. 

 

Their heads still pressed together, the boys watch Cas, body bowed beneath Dean as he licks Sam clean. Dean, his breath still coming quickly, huffs a laugh. "Our little angel."

 

"Our little cockwarmer," Sam groans, pushing Cas's mouth away gently. He sinks back against Dean, soft cock still inside and sighs as Dean slips his hand up his spine, rubbing gently. 

 

"Such a good boy," he murmurs, and Cas nearly purrs. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be writing a fluffy piece for the DeanCasWeek Secret Santa exchange. This happened instead.
> 
> Don't try this at home (or, if you do, do so safely and with plenty of research.)
> 
> Unbeta'd; if you see a problem, let me know!


End file.
